Just a Walk to the Park
by bringmesomepie
Summary: "Wyatt, Come down here, Uncle Sam and Aunt Jess are here." Dean yelled up the stairs.


**_41 Weeks Pregnant…_**

"Wyatt, Come down here, Uncle Sam and Aunt Jess are here." Dean yelled up the stairs.

Wyatt ran down the stairs and Cas was shortly behind. "Daddy! Daddy! Why are Uncle Sammy and Auntie Jess comin?"

Dean sat down on the couch and Wyatt hopped beside him. "Remember that graduation we went to in January?"

"Yeah."

"That was Uncle Sammy's and Auntie Jess's college graduation. Well, Uncle Sam dna Aunt Jess decided they wanted to live closer to us so they are moving to Sioux Falls. They are going to drop off Madison and pick up Papa then go pick up Grandpa Bobby then they are going to move into their new house. Auntie Jess is going to stay here with us."

When Dean finished his little speech Wyatt smiled big and looked over at the door where Sam and Jess were standing. Madison was wrapped around Sam's leg. "Go on Maddi, go play with Wyatt." Sam smiled. They both darted up the stairs. Jess was at Dean's side in seconds.

"Oh my gosh, Dean. She just doesn't want to leave." Jess laughed.

"Yeah, I'm miserable. First, Wyatt wanted out and now Holly wants to stay in." Dean rubbed his huge belly. "Come on ,Holly. Any day now. Stop being Anti-social." Dean received a harty kick.

"Well, Dean, you, me, Wyatt and Maddi will go on a long walk and then maybe a bumpy car trip." Jess said.

"It you think that could get things started."

"It's two ways to induce labor."

"Don't make my husband go into labor while me and Sam are unloading a moving truck." Cas. moaned.

"Hey, You shouldn't be moaning and groaning. Holly should have come out last week."

Jess and Sam laughed. "Come on, Cas. We got to go." Sam mushed Cas towards the door.

"Have fun, Cas." Dean yelled.

"Don't have Holly until I get back." Cas laughed as he left.

Jess just rubbed Dean's belly. "How's Wyatt liking Dean being pregnant?"

"He is about as anxious to see Holly as I am." Dean smiled.

"Have you gone to the doctor to see how you can progress?"

"Yeah, we had one yesterday. She is perfectly healthy and 2 cm dilated."

"So you're just waiting for you water to break."

"Well, I've been 2 centimeters since I was 38 weeks."

"Well, let's go on a walk then." Jess said standing up then stretching out her hands towards Dean. Wyatt and Maddi came running down when Dean finally got to his feet.

"Wy, Maddi, get your shoes on, we're going to go on a walk." Dean announced.

Wyatt helped Maddi with her shoes. Dean walked over to the toddlers and smiled. Jess stood beside Dean. "Wyatt is gonna be an awesome big brother. He loves Maddi so much."

"Yeah, his best friend at daycare has a baby brother and when they come over the mom always bring him and Wyatt just fawns over the baby."

"He's gonna be a protective little brother." Jess exclaimed.

"Let's hope, because if Holly is gonna be anything like his Daddy she' gonna be a heartbreaker."

Jess smiled. Wyatt looked up at Dean and Jess. "Daddy! Auntie Jess! I tied Maddi's shoes!"

Maddi stood up and looked down at her feet. "Wy, Wy, did it!" She cheered.

Jess and Dean laughed. Jess crouched down on the ground. "Let me see, baby girl." Jess looked at her daughters shoes. "Wow, Wyatt really did tie our shoes."

"That's my boy, Wyatt." Dean smiled.

"Alright, come on, let's go." Jess said. Maddi and Wyatt stepped outside and Jess and Dean were behind them. "So, how many kids do you want? I know Wyatt was a total surprise and then Holy was a kind surprise, but have you guys actually planning on a third maybe fourth."

"Maybe, I want a big family, Cas might, I don't know, we both aren't mad about these happy surprises." Dean as Holly gave a big kick, kinda of painful.

They kept walking. "Daddy!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Where's the fire?" Dean answered.

"Can we go to the park?"

"Why not?" Dean said looking at Jess then Wyatt. "Sure thing, Rocket."

"Maddi! We're going to the park! I can push you on the swing."

"Yay! Mama! Wy-Wy gonna push me on swing!"

"He is?"

"Yeah!" Wyatt and Maddi ran down the street.

"Wyatt, you know not to get too far ahead." Dean said starting to get uncomfortable. He put hand on his back as they walked.

"Yes, Daddy." Wyatt replied as they reached the park and Dean sat down.

"Wyatt, we aren't staying for long, alright? I don't want you complain when it's time to leave."

"Yes, Daddy." Wyatt nodded.

"Good boy." Dean rubbed Wyatt's head.

Dean rubbed his belly and felt a sharp pain hit him. He knew what was happening. It was bad because they just got to the park. He decide he was going to troop it out for maybe half an hour.

*&^%$# ! #$%^&*

**_Half an Hours Later…_**

"Ok, alright, Jess grab Maddi and Wyatt it's time to go." Dean said standing up.

Jess nodded. "Maddi, Wyatt, it's time to go."

"But we just got here." Wyatt moaned.

"Wyatt, it's time to go." Jess said. "Daddy needs to get home."

Dean got halfway home with Wyatt and Maddi in front of him and Jess.

"Jess, my water just broke. Holly wants out soon." Dean said gripped Jess's arm.

"Alright, we will get home and I'll call Cas and Sam and then we'll head to the hospital."

Dean nodded and Jess unlocked the front door and Dean went to his room and change clothes and then laid on the couch. Jess put Maddi down for a nap and Wyatt laid with Dean on the couch. For right now the contractions weren't unbearable yet, but they were uncomfortable.

"Daddy, are you ok?" Wyatt asked as Dean finished a contraction. "You're belly got really hard."

"It's ok, Rocket. Holly just wants out, but we have to wait for Papa and Uncle Sammy so we can go to the hospital, so Holly can meet us."

Wyatt was wide eyed and rubbed Dean's belly. "Holly, you're not supposed to hurt Daddy. Hurting Daddy just makes him mad. Mad Daddy is a scary Daddy. Be nice, Holly."

"She can't help it, Wyatt." Dean said as another one hit. Dean closed his eyes and hissed in pain and grabbed his belly.

"It's ok, Daddy. Everything's gonna be ok."

"Thanks, bud." Dean ruffled Wyatts hair as Cas walked through the door.

"Alright, Dean, Jess is grabbed your overnight bag."

"Great, Sam and Jess staying here with Wyatt and Maddi?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, Rocket. We will see you tomorrow, and you'll meet Holly." Dean smiled as CAs helped him to his feet.

Wyatt nodded and ran into the kitchen with Sam.

"Ok, Dean, let's go have our little daughter." Cas smiled.


End file.
